


The spike in my heart

by MaryBarrens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Implied Suicide Attempt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prší celých prvních čtrnáct dní po Merlinově návratu do vsi. Merlin celou tu dobu sedí s koleny pod bradou, v rohu místnosti, obličej prázdný a téměř bez hnutí, a neuroní ani slzu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The spike in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Název z písničky Vampires will never hurt you od My Chemical Romance.

Ealdor je daleko od Kamelotu, až na samém okraji království (a to jen v posledních letech, poté, co Cenred zemřel a král Artuš vyjednal s jeho nástupcem mírovou smlouvu a hranice se posunuly), ale to ještě neznamená, že se tam nedostanou zprávy o velké bitvě mezi králem Artušem a zlou čarodějnicí Morganou. 

I když trochu se zpožděním. 

Hunith nemůže uvěřit vlastním uším, když se doslechne všechny ty novinky. Obrovská bitva a spousta mrtvých. Vítězný Kamelot, díky tajemnému čaroději, který se postavil na stranu krále Artuše (a ona si je naprosto jistá, že to byl její Merlin), zaplašil draka a rozehnal celou nepřátelskou armádu, když chránil svého krále. 

Nikdo už neřekne nic o tom, co se stalo s králem poté, co byla bitva vyhrána a nepřátelé rozprášeni. 

Nikdo už se taky víc nezmíní o neznámém, mocném čaroději. 

***

Trvá celé dny, než se Merlin jednoho šedivého, deštivého rána objeví doma. 

Je bledý a pod očima má tmavé kruhy, všechny rysy ve tváři ztrhané. Oblečení má špinavé, tu modrou halenu, kterou nosí už roky, zaprášenou a s pár kapkami krve na spodním lemu, a je tak hubený, jako nebyl ani tehdy, když v sedmnácti, ještě pořád chlapec, který až příliš často neměl moc co jíst, jako všichni ve vesnici, odcházel do Kamelotu, aby se setkal se svým osudem. Vypadá k smrti unavený a Hunith si je jistá, že musí být hladový, ale všichni vesničané se kolem něj seběhnou hned, jak se mezi lidmi roznese, že přišel, protože si všichni ještě pamatují, že Merlin kdysi býval přítelem jejich milovaného krále, a chtějí vědět, jestli má nějaké bližší informace o té velké bitvě, která zachránila jejich království. Chtějí vědět, jestli je pravda, že celou bitvu vyhrál čaroděj, a že za své použití magie nebyl potrestaný, a jestli krále po konci bitvy skutečně už nikdo nespatřil, zajímá je každý detail. 

Merlin stojí mezi nimi a chvěje se a neřekne ani slovo o tom, co se stalo, než se vrátil zpátky domů, ale ani to není to potřeba. 

Jeho výraz, třesoucí se prsty a zarudlé oči to řeknou všechno za něj. 

***

Prší celých prvních čtrnáct dní po Merlinově příchodu do vsi (ne _domů_ , protože Hunith ví, že tohle místo pro Merlina už dávno není domov), těžké, prakticky nepřerušované provazce vody, tak husté, že skrze ně téměř nejde vidět, a studené. Několik vesničanů zmateně poznamená, že všechny ty kapky, které tak neúnavně skrápějí úrodu, jsou slané, jako by samo nebe plakalo. 

Merlin celou tu dobu sedí s koleny pod bradou, v rohu místnosti, tak daleko od ohně, jak jen může, obličej prázdný a téměř bez hnutí, a neuroní ani slzu. 

***

Merlin nemluví. 

Hunith si nejdříve myslí, že je to jen něco krátkodobého, co se za pár dní, možná týdnů zase pomalu srovná (a možná si to nemyslela ani na okamžik, a jenom si to celou tu dobu namlouvala, protože myšlenka na cokoli jiného je příliš bolestivá), ale není tomu tak, a Merlin je zpátky ve vesnici už několik měsíců, a na stromech mezitím stačily vypučet nové, svěže zelené listy, a pak vykvést poupata, než všechny ty květy zase odkvetly a daly vznik plodům, a už je téměř čas začít je sbírat, a Merlin pořád nemluví. 

S nikým, včetně ní. 

A Hunith ví, že její syn už není takový, jako býval, možná už nikdy nebude. Chybí mu ten jeho nakažlivý optimismus, bezedná naděje, víra v to, že všechno bude zase lepší, jen když ještě chvíli počká. Teď je prázdný, a jakkoli to Hunith bolí, je si naprosto jistá, že Merlin ztratil tu svoji neuvěřitelnou vůli žít, že přišel o to, co mu dávalo sílu prát se s celým světem, a neví, jak mu pomoci. 

Jak dodáte naději a víru člověku, který se na vás dlouze podívá, oči temné a prázdné a nešťastné, protože se stalo něco, co ho zlomilo? Jak můžete někomu, kdo přišel o smysl svého života, o všechno, co z něj dělalo člověka, kterým byl, říct, že bude všechno zase v pořádku, když víte, že nebude? 

Merlin se drží dál od lidí, pokud má tu možnost, a tak Hunith chvíli trvá, než si toho vůbec všimne, protože Merlin se nevyhýbá práci, tak jako se jí nevyhýbal ani nikdy předtím. Plní si všechny svoje povinnosti, přesně tak, jako je plnil předtím, než před mnoha lety, téměř ještě chlapec, odešel z malé vesničky, kde pro něj bylo příliš nebezpečné zůstávat, do velkého města, samotného centra království, k muži, který se o něj staral jako o vlastního syna. Chodí pro vodu, pomáhá Hunith na poli a seká dřevo na otop, občas místo ní uvaří něco k obědu, když má Hunith jinou práci, nebo si vyspraví halenu, stehy tak jemnými, že Hunith téměř nemůže pochopit, jak se její trochu nemotorný syn něco takového vůbec naučil. Pomáhá lidem v sousedním domě spravit střechu, kam zatéká, a podojit krávu, nebo Hunith pomůže vyprat prádlo v potoce za vesnicí, a všechno to dělá holýma rukama, bez jakéhokoli náznaku magie, a Hunith se ho chce zeptat proč, jestli je to proto, že má teď pocit, že už jeho magie ztratila svůj význam, ale nemá k tomu odvahu, protože se bojí toho, co by jí mohl odpovědět. 

Merlin zůstává s ní, v domě, kde vyrostl, a ze kterého před lety odešel někam, kde ležel jeho osud, až moc zářivý na to, aby skončil jinak, než příliš brzy a v bolesti a slzách, a dělá všechno, co je třeba, bez magie a beze slova. 

***

Za oknem je šero, jak se stmívá, a do domu se pomalu vkrádá chlad podzimního večera, a Hunith sedí na židli kousek od krbu, vedle sebe stolek a na něm hořící svíčku, a tiše při tom mihotavém světle sešívá roztržený lem jedné ze svých starých halen. 

V domě, i v celé vesnici, je ticho a Hunith neslyší ani šustění tenkých stránek, z místa, kde Merlin kousek od ní sedí nad tlustou knihou. 

Hunith se po něm ohlédne a Merlin opravdu sedí nad knihou, ale nečte. Místo toho jen mlčky přejíždí konečky prstů po hladkém okraji stránky. 

„Merline? Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptá se ho jemně. 

Její syn k ní zvedne pohled. „Je mrtvý,“ řekne tiše, chraplavým hlasem a se slzami v očích (a Hunith je za ty slzy vděčná, i když ví, že by možná neměla, ale Merlin se _nebrání slzám_ , alespoň na chvíli), a jsou to první slova, která od svého příchodu do vesnice pronese. 

Hunith dlouze vydechne, odloží halenu stranou a vstane ze židle, aby ho mohla obejmout, a on se nebrání. 

„Já vím, zlatíčko,“ zašeptá mu do vlasů a sevře ho v objetí. Merlin ji chytí za ramena, skrčí se v jejích pažích jako malé, vystrašené dítě, zaryje jí tvář do ohbí krku a konečně, konečně se tiše rozpláče. „Je mi to líto.“ 

***

Hunith proběhne dveřmi a téměř zakopne o práh, jak se snaží být uvnitř co nejrychleji, téměř bez dechu, i když od místa, kde právě mluvila s královským poslem – jedním z mnoha, co byli vysláni po celém království, na všechny strany od Kamelotu – to je k jejímu domu sotva pár kroků. 

„Královna zrušila zákaz magie!“ prohlásí, když nabere dech, a ve tváři má přitom široký úsměv. 

A možná, jenom možná trochu doufá, že ta zpráva vyvolá úsměv i u jejího syna, i kdyby jen malý, protože magie už není zakázaná a Merlin a všichni ti ostatní, co tolik let žili ve strachu, už nebudou muset předstírat, že jsou někým jiným než ve skutečnosti. 

Podle toho, co slyšela, to trvalo tak dlouho jen proto, že se někteří staří, zkostnatělí rádcové takové změně bránili ze všech sil, než se královně podařilo prosadit změnu zákona, zatímco poukazovala na to, že všichni čarodějové nemohou být zlí, vzhledem k tomu, jak jim při bitvě u Camlannu pomáhal onen bezejmenný čaroděj. 

(Hunith si je jistá, že královna – krásná, odvážná, inteligentní Gwen, která jednou přijela s Merlinem na pomoc jejich vesnici, i když nemusela, jenom proto, že byla dobrá přítelkyně –ví naprosto _přesně_ , kdo byl ten čaroděj, co jim pomohl vyhrát bitvu, neochvějně na straně Kamelotu.) 

„Magie je povolená, v celém království,“ řekne Hunith trochu jemněji, jak _doufá_ , ale Merlin se neusměje. 

Stojí před starým krbem v tom malém rohu místnosti, co používají jako kuchyni, zády k ní, a Hunith si nejdříve myslí, že zírá do plamenů. Ale jenom na okamžik, protože když udělá další krok k němu, zjistí, že má sklopenou hlavu a mlčky se dívá na něco, co drží v rukou. 

„Merline?“ Hunith mu položí dlaň na rameno. „Synu?“ 

Merlin se zhluboka nadechne, jakoby teprve teď zaregistroval její přítomnost, ale neotočí se k ní. 

Hunith ho pomalu obejde, aby se mu mohla podívat do tváře, a překvapeně zjistí, že to něco drobného, co její syn svírá, jako by se bál, že to ztratí, když nebude chvíli dávat pozor, a od čeho nemůže odtrhnout pohled, je prsten. Krásný, široký prsten, jehož středem se táhne zlatý pruh, na obě strany od něj stříbro. 

Nic, co by naznačovalo, komu patří, jakou ruku zdobil (protože Merlinovu určitě ne, všimla by si, kdyby nosil prsten), a ona si je přece jistá, že to ví. 

Mírně se zamračí. 

Merlin k ní zvedne oči a bezděky, až Hunith přemýšlí nad tím, jestli vůbec sám ví, že to dělá, sevře prsten pevněji, jako by měl strach, že o něj přijde. „Chtěl jsem ho odnést zpátky do Kamelotu. Vrátit ho Gwen,“ řekne slabě a hlas se mu chvěje. Potřese hlavou. „Královně.“ Pevně sevře víčka a dlouze vydechne, a když se na ni znovu podívá, jsou jeho oči lesklé. Ale nepláče, ne tentokrát. „Nemohl jsem to udělat. Nemohl jsem se tam vrátit, ne bez něj.“ 

Dívá se na ni, jako by chtěl, aby ho pochopila. Aby chápala, proč se už znovu nemohl vrátit do města, které považoval za svůj domov, a kde měl přátele, po tom, co jeho král zemřel. 

Hunith se kousne do rtu a pomalu přikývne. 

***

Hunith ví, že její syn téměř nespí, ví, že mnohokrát, když se v noci probudí a jde se podívat, jestli alespoň dneska Merlin spí, klidně a nevyrušován zlými sny, ze kterých se nemůže probudit, a tak se jen třese na posteli, s očima zavřenýma a tvářemi vlhkými, zatímco jemně, beze slova pohybuje rty, jako by něco šeptal; její syn vůbec není v posteli a místo toho sedí za stolem, před sebou tlustou knihu, otevřenou pořád na stejné straně, protože se dívá spíše skrze ni, než že by skutečně četl, nebo vůbec není v domě. 

Občas zůstane stát na prahu místnosti a jen se na něj dívá a přemýšlí, co mu má říct, jak alespoň trochu ulevit jeho trápení, jemně ví, že nemůže, a občas dojde k němu a beze slova se dotkne jeho ramen a kouše se přitom do rtu, aby se nerozplakala, protože její dítě trpí a ona mu nedokáže pomoci. 

„Udělal jsem všechno, co šlo,“ zašeptá Merlin jednou v noci, když Hunith stojí za ním a ve světle jediné dohořívající svíčky drží jeho ramena a snaží se vzpomenout si, jaké to bylo, když byl ještě malý a neměl jiné starosti, než jakou lumpárnu zase provést s Willem. Jeho hlas je tichý a chvěje se, a on nespustí pohled z knihy před sebou. „Všechno co…“ zaváhá a jeho ramena se napnou, ale ona ho nepustí. „Zahnal jsem celou armádu a zabil jsem Morganu a odehnal draka a…“ Merlin polkne. „A on zemřel. Zklamal jsem.“ 

Hunith okamžitě zavrtí hlavou. „To neříkej.“ 

„Je to pravda,“ pře se Merlin, ale zní unaveně, ne bojovně. Zní unaveně a zlomeně a jí to rve srdce. „Udělal jsem všechno, jen aby zůstal naživu, chránil jsem ho celé roky, a stejně to nebylo dost.“ Tiše si povzdychne a pomalu se k ní otočí a vyhledá její pohled a v jeho očích jsou omluvy a nekonečný smutek. „Někdy si přeju, abych to byl já. Abych to tehdy, u toho jezera, byl já, kdo zemřel, a ne on.“ 

Hunith polkne, ale neřekne nic, protože to celou dobu věděla. Bylo to v každém jeho pohybu, v každém pohledu, to, že by vyměnil svůj život za ten Artušův, okamžitě a bez zaváhání, jako by teď, když zůstal sám, nevěděl, co má vlastně sám se sebou dělat, jak pokračovat dál. 

„Miloval jsem ho, mami,“ řekne tichounce a po tváři mu sklouzne slza a Hunith se smutně pousměje a jemně ji setře. 

„Já vím,“ přizná tlumeně. 

„Ne.“ Merlin potřese hlavou a nepřestává k ní vzhlížet. „Nemyslím jako svého krále nebo jako přítele. _Miloval_ jsem ho.“ 

„Já vím,“ zopakuje Hunith tiše a přikývne, protože si pamatuje, jak se její syn na mladého krále díval, jak stál vždycky po jeho boku a byl odhodlaný ho chránit, i za cenu vlastního života. A pak se k němu skloní a obejme ho, jako když byl ještě malý chlapec, nevinný a mocný a zmatený. 

Merlin jí zaboří obličej do ramene a obemkne jí paže kolem pasu, aby se k ní mohl přitisknout jako vystrašené dítě, které potřebuje mámu. „Zemřel mi v náruči. Držel jsem ho, když umíral, a on věděl všechno, věděl, co jsem udělal a děkoval mi, že jsem neodešel. Že jsem ho neopustil.“ Zašeptá jí do ohbí krku a jeho slzy jsou na její kůži studené, ale ona ho jenom sevře pevněji. „Jak mám teď žít bez něho?“ 

***

Během let Merlin zůstává s ní. Žije ve vesnici, kde strávil dětství, a kde se teď, po královnině zrušení zákazu magie, nemusí schovávat (alespoň po několika měsících od zrušení zákazu, když se lidé přestanou chovat tolik nedůvěřivě), už nikdy se nebude muset schovávat a předstírat, že je někdo jiný, jako to dělal celý život, a Hunith je za to šťastná jako nikdy. 

Lidé ve vesnici, alespoň ti starší, kteří si pamatují mladého krále, tehdy ještě prince, s vlasy, které vypadaly jako svatozář, když na ně posvítilo slunce, a v zářivé zbroji, který jim přijel na pomoc, i když jejich ves vůbec nebyla součástí jeho království a on svou přítomností riskoval vlastní život a možná i válku s Cenredem, se rádi shromažďují kolem Merlina, protože si pamatují, jak otevřeně se bavil s mladým princem, a jak přátelsky se onen mladý princ choval k němu. Ptají se ho na Kamelot a na krále s královnou, chtějí slyšet historky o statečném Artuši a o jeho odvážném boji se zlou Morganou, ptají se ho, jestli byl u toho, když došlo k té poslední velké bitvě, která konečně přinesla mír a konec strachu v celém království. 

Později, když se rozkřikne (protože takové věci se nakonec vždycky nějak rozkřiknou), že to byl on, kdo ukončil bitvu, i když měl podobu starého muže s holí a v dlouhém rudém hávu, a že je prý nejmocnějším čarodějem, který kdy kráčel po Zemi (a pro Hunith není skoro ani těžké uvěřit tomu, že je její hodný, jemný a tak strašně smutný syn tak mocný, protože si pamatuje, jak uměl přimět předměty létat, ještě dřív, než se dokázal postavit), jsou lidé ještě zvědavější a neodbytnější a mají ještě víc otázek, a někteří se dokonce pokoušejí dát mocnému čaroději, který dříve býval blízkým přítelem mrtvého krále, za ženu některou ze svých dcer. 

Merlin na nic z toho neodpovídá a lidé se pomalu, jak běží měsíce a roky, přestávají ptát. Přestávají se ho vyptávat na magii a na to, jestli jsou všechny ty povídačky pravdivé, přestávají mu nabízet své dcery a postupně se ho začínají stranit. 

„Tohle nemůžeš dělat, Merline,“ řekne mu jednoho dne Hunith tiše a on k ní zvedne bezvýrazný pohled. Skoro prázdný a ona s posledními zbytky naděje doufá, že v něm je pořád ještě něco, co se podobá tomu chlapci, kterého kdysi znávala, chlapci, kterému by vadilo, že se mu lidé vyhýbají, protože jim připadá příliš odlišný. „Ubližuje ti to. Měl bys trávit trochu času s ostatními, nemůžeš být pořád sám.“ Hunith nakloní hlavu na stranu a pohladí ho lehce po tváři. „Prosím, pokud s tím nepřestaneš, zůstaneš jednou úplně sám. Zemřeš úplně sám.“ 

A to je možná to, co ji děsí nejvíc na světě. Představa toho, jak její syn jednou, za mnoho let, až ona bude dávno pryč, umírá někde o samotě a opuštěný, aniž by komukoli chyběl. Aniž by pro něj kdokoli truchlil. 

Merlin se na ni dívá a jeho oči vypadají mnohem starší, než by měly být, protože toho už tolik viděl, tolik věcí, které nemůže nikdy zapomenout, a před kterými ho ona nikdy nedokázala ochránit. V obličeji má smutek. „Nemyslím si, že můžu zemřít.“ 

Hunith se zamračí a na okamžik si myslí, že mu možná špatně rozuměla. Mluvil přece tak tiše. „O čem to mluvíš?“ 

„Zkoušel jsem to,“ přizná Merlin a uhne očima, jako by se na ni při těch slovech nedokázal dívat, a ona se bezděky zachvěje. Zkoušel – její syn zkoušel –?

Její syn se pokoušel zemřít? 

„Zkoušel jsem to, když…“ Nedokončí Merlin větu, ale Hunith přesto slyší to, co neřekl. _Když jsem přišel o svého krále_. „Než jsem přišel sem. Nešlo to.“ Merlin polkne a znovu se na ni podívá, oči rozšířené něčím, co vypadá jako strach. „Otec… otec říkal, že tady budu vždycky. Myslím, že měl pravdu.“ 

***

Lidé ve vesnici, někteří ještě dost staří na to, aby si jejího syna pamatovali jako veselého chlapce, který měl pro každého vlídné slovo a nikdy neváhal komukoli pomoci, někteří příliš mladí, aby si pamatovali, jak Merlin, sotva sedmnáctiletý, odešel do města, jen proto, aby se o necelý rok později vrátil na pomoc lidem, které dřív považoval za svoje přátele, a přivedl s sebou prince, který byl ochotný riskovat vlastní život pro lidi, kteří ani nežili v jeho království, a princeznu a blízkou přítelkyni, obě laskavé a odvážné jako žádné jiné ženy, které kdy Hunith poznala, se Merlinovi začnou vyhýbat stejně, jako se on vyhýbá jim. 

Není to nijak nápadné a rozhodně to není ze dne na den. Lidé se ho jednoduše přestanou ptát, přestanou s ním mluvit, tak pomalu, že si toho Hunith dlouho vůbec nevšimne, pak se mu začnou vyhýbat. 

A nakonec, během let, a to Hunith bolí nejvíc ze všeho, nakonec se ho začnou bát. 

Ne jeho magie, protože v těchto dnech se nikdo nebojí magie. Lidé nejsou tak podezíraví jako za krále Uthera, po všech těch změnách, které zavedla královna Guinevere, jsou vstřícnější a nemají strach z každého čaroděje, kterého potkají, stejně jako nemají strach z každého pocestného nebo poutníka, který projde jejich vesnicí. Nebojí se Merlinovy magie, i když se pořád tiše vypráví o tom, že je největší čaroděj na světě a že jediným mávnutím ruky vyhrál bitvu, porazil Morganu a její armádu a nastolil mír. 

Bojí se Merlina, jejího syna, který neudělal nic horšího, než že následoval svůj osud a nechal se jím zničit. 

Bojí se Merlina, který s nikým nemluví a nikdy nepoužívá magii, i když je mocný jako nikdo jiný, a který je zpátky ve vesnici už dlouhé roky, a přitom nevypadá ani o den starší než tehdy, toho šedivého, deštivého rána, když se vrátil, s prázdným pohledem a zarudlýma očima. 

Hunith mu položí ruku na rameno, jednoho večera, když Merlin ve světle dohořívající svíčky stojí u okna a mlčky se dívá ven. „Vypadáš pořád stejně, Merline,“ řekne mu jemně, a sevře jeho rameno o malinko pevněji. 

Merlin se k ní neotočí, nepřestává slepě zírat ven z okna, do rychle houstnoucí tmy, a Hunith by zajímalo, jestli tam venku vidí něco víc než jen tmu, jestli mu jeho magie umožňuje vidět za hranice toho, co vidí ostatní lidé, anebo jestli vzpomíná, ale nezeptá se, a oba dva pár okamžiků mlčí, než Merlin mírně potřese hlavou. 

„Řekl mi, abych zůstal takový, jaký jsem,“ zamumlá tak tiše, že ho Hunith skoro neslyší, pohled pořád upřený ven. 

Hunith se zamračí a unaveně si volnou dlaní přejede po čele. I na ní už se podepisují roky, stejně jako na každém tady, na každém na celém světě, na každém kromě Merlina, který jediný zůstává pořád stejný, a ona neví, jestli to dělá úmyslně nebo jestli se změnit _nemůže_. „Cože?“ zeptá se nechápavě. 

Merlin se k ní konečně otočí a její ruka při tom pohybu sklouzne z jeho ramene a klesne jí podél boku. 

„Artuš,“ zašeptá Merlin a zírá na ni a hlas se mu zachvěje jako pokaždé, když to jméno vysloví. Jméno svého krále, muže, který byl jeho osudem ještě předtím, než se kterýkoli z nich vůbec narodil, a o kterého přišel mnohem dříve, než měl. „Než zemřel,“ řekne a polkne, ale neuhne pohledem. „Řekl mi, že nechce, abych se měnil. Že mám zůstat takový, jaký jsem.“ 

Hunith v očích zaštípají slzy a ona potřese hlavou. „Merline…“

Merlin zatne čelisti a on na okamžik vypadá rozhodně, jako by měl po té dlouhé době, po všech těch letech, zase nějaký cíl. „Když budu vypadat jinak, tak mě možná nepozná, až se vrátí,“ řekne měkce a v jeho obličeji se objeví hrůza, jako by ho jen ta představa, že by ho jeho král nemusel poznat, až ho příště uvidí, děsila k smrti, jako by pro něj na celém světě nebylo nic horšího. 

Hunith udělá krok k němu a znovu mu položí dlaň na rameno, a přemáhá přitom slzy. „Je mrtvý, Merline,“ zamumlá slabě a přejede mu prsty po tváři. „Je mi to líto, ale on už se nevrátí.“ 

Merlin jen beze slova potřese hlavou a znovu se zadívá do tmy venku. 

***

Když Hunith druhého dne ráno vstane, je Merlinova postel v domě prázdná a jeho tenká, dokonale poskládaná (tak dokonale, jak ji Merlin nikdy neskládal, když byl ještě chlapec) přikrývka studená, jako by odešel už někdy uprostřed noci. A ona ví, že svého syna už víckrát neuvidí. 

***

(„Ššš,“ ozve se nad Hunith tichý, konejšivý hlas, něčím podivně známý, i když zní chraplavě, jako by nebyl už dlouhou dobu používaný. Někdo jemně stiskne její dlaň. „Všechno je v pořádku.“ 

Hunith pomalu obrátí hlavu za tím zvukem a s námahou otevře oči – a neměl ji někdo varovat, jak těžké to je, být stará a na smrtelné posteli? – a chvíli ji trvá, než zaostří slabý zrak dost na to, aby rozeznala trochu rozmazanou postavu. 

Muž, který sedí na okraji její postele a mírně se nad ní sklání, je starý, možná ještě starší než ona, s dlouhými bílými vlasy a plnovousem a v obličeji, který Hunith nikdy předtím neviděla, má vepsané starosti. „Omlouvám se,“ zašeptá muž a dlouze vydechne a sevře její prsty o něco pevněji. „Bál jsem se, že nedorazím včas.“ 

Druhou rukou se dotkne jejího čela a odhrne jí vlasy za uši. 

Hunith se sevře hrdlo, a pak se roztřeseně pousměje, protože ho možná nikdy neviděla, ne _takhle_ , ale on sedí vedle ní a stále ji drží za ruku a jeho oči jsou stejné, jako byly vždycky. 

„To nic. Věděla jsem, že přijdeš,“ řekne tichounce a oplatí mu sevření.) 


End file.
